Existing disposable elastomeric gloves, often made of polyethylene-based plastics, are in wide use for such purposes as food service and medical examination. Such gloves typically have a flat, two-dimensional form created by a punching and heat-sealing process. The flatness of these gloves allows them to be dispensed from a disposable cardboard box with a tearable access panel, similar to boxes for dispensing facial tissues. Even where non-disposable dispensers are used, their dispensing mechanisms rely on the flat, uniform stacking of the gloves.
This existing elastomeric glove packaging and dispensing technology is less than optimal for several reasons. Employing non-reusable/disposable boxes creates additional packaging waste, the cardboard absorbs moisture and does not provide hygienic protection for the gloves, and the perforated opening also absorbs dirt, moisture and bacteria. While the use of non-disposable dispenser boxes helps minimize packaging waste, they lack the labelling of cardboard boxes, which usually identify the glove by size, type, unit count, etc.
Therefore, an unmet need exists for a method of packaging three-dimensional disposable elastomeric gloves that is integrated with a cooperating method of effectively dispensing such gloves from a reusable dispenser which provides visibility for labelling of glove information and/or specifications. The principal objective of the present invention is to fulfill this need.